Welcome To One Piece
by Xx Falcon's Eye xX
Summary: Kaiin and her friends are having a sleepover at her house. Everything goes according to plan... until they wake up! stuck in the world of One Piece, will the girls be able to find each other and go home? Lots of Pairings. T for language. On Hold.
1. BUNDAN: Ichi

**Hey everybody! You voted and now here's my newest story, Welcome To One Piece! Hope you enjoy!**

**One Piece is owned by Oda-sensei. Not me. I wish…**

Chapter 1

"G'night!"

"Night…"

"See ya in the mornin'…"

"Mm-hm…"

"Don't wake me up too early!"

"Yeah, yeah…" 10 girls were wrapped in their sleeping bags. It was exactly 2:30. The girls were having a sleepover party. The host, Kaiin, and her friends had spent the past couple hours watching their favorite show, _One Piece_. Kaiin groaned.

"Hey, Kaizoku? Do ya think that pizza we ate was kinda…?" She began.

"Bad?" Another girl, Kaizoku, suggested.

"Y-yeah…" Kaiin groaned. "I only had 2 pieces…"

"Same here…" Another girl said. "I don't feel to good either…"

"What're you 2 talking 'bout?" Kaizoku asked. "That pizza was… oooooooh… I see what ya mean…" Soon, all of the girls were complaining that they didn't feel good, but less than a minute later, they were fine.

"Weird…" Kaiin said. "Ah well…" She yawned. "I'm turnin' in… Oh! Karuku, before I forget, did ya ever find a site where I can watch One Piece?" Kaiin had just gotten interested in One Piece so she hadn't been able to watch a lot of episodes. The girl, Karuku, groaned.

"Um… no, sorry…" She said. Kaiin shrugged. "I'm goin' to bed…"

"Hey, Kaiin," Kaizoku began, "Who's left?"

"Well…" Kaiin began, "Karuku, Meshi, Kiki, Rei, Hana, Tonakai, Kaji, and Hagane're all asleep. That just leaves the 2 of us…" Kaiin sighed. "This's been one of the best sleepovers ever!"

"You can say that again!" Kaizoku exclaimed. "C'mon, let's hit the hay. It's like 2 or 3 in the morning…"

"Yeah…" Kaiin said, yawning. "See ya in the mornin'…"

"Yeah…"

"… Hey, Kaizoku?"

"Hm?"

"Seriously, don't wake me up…" Kaiin said. Kaizoku laughed.

"Ok, see ya…"

"…in the mornin'…"

* * *

Kaiin's POV

As soon as I woke up, even though my eyes were closed, I could tell something was wrong. My head was spinning. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I opened my eyes slightly. A bright light was shining directly above me.

"Damnit guys…" I mumbled. "I told ya to leave the light off…" Nothing happened. I waited for a minute or 2. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a few people walking towards me. Still lying on the ground, I turned my head to the side. "Where've you guys been?"

My eyes adjusted to the light. Standing above me were 5 men in white uniforms. "What the hell?" I bolted up. One of the men pulled out a pistol. I looked around. I was laying in the middle of a dirt field. "Where am I?!" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a green T-shirt and a denim jacket that's sleeves were ripped off. I also had a pair of black Capri pants. Not only did that freak the living shit outta me, I noticed my skin looked different. It was one, solid color. "…What's goin' on?!" I screamed. I glanced over at the men. They had all pulled out pistols. "Th-this's like I'm in an anim… Oh f--…"

**Yays! Plz review!**


	2. BUNDAN: Ni

**I'd like to thank ****MewPirate****, ****SpanishPirate****, and ****Mera-Mera-Ookami**** for reviewing! Yes, this chapter's gonna be longer… I hope. So, with that said, here's chapter 2!!**

Chapter 2

_Name: Kaizoku_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Blond_

_Clothes: A pink tank top, a pair of black shorts, and sandals_

"Hey! You ok?" A boy's voice rang in Kaizoku's ears. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a boy with pink hair. Kaizoku stared at him for a minute, then screamed. The boy screamed as well.

"Y-you're…!!" Kaizoku gasped. "KOBY?!"

"Aaah! How'd you know my name?!" The boy, Koby screamed. Kaizoku looked around. She was in some kind of kitchen. The kitchen teetered back and forth, telling Kaizoku she was on a ship. Kaizoku never answered Koby's question. Koby shrugged and walked over to a large barrel. Suddenly, 3 men burst into the room.

"Hey, Koby, I'm thirsty," One said. "Gimme that…" Suddenly, the barrel practically exploded as a black haired boy jumped out.

"THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WAS A GOOD NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" He screamed, accidentally punching 2 of the other men in the face. The 3rd screamed.

"I havta tell Alvida!!" He shouted, running out the door. Kaizoku just sat on the fround, eyes wide and jaw almost touching the ground.

"Wh-who're you?!" Koby asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" The black haired boy said. He reached into the barrel and pulled out a straw hat. Kaizoku stood up. "Who're you?" Kaizoku smiled the biggest smile Luffy'd ever seen, besides his of course. Without warning, Kaizoku lunged at Luffy.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" She screamed. "LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Luffy laughed.

"Wow," He said. "You're hyper!" Kaizoku took a few steps back and blushed.

"Uh… um… S-sorry I just—LUFFY!! I-I mean – STRAW HAT!! I mean…" Luffy laughed again.

"You're funny!" He said. Kaizoku blushed. Suddenly, a huge hole appeared in the ceiling. Koby screamed. A huge woman came crashing down into the kitchen. The woman had a club in her hand.

"KOBY!!" She screamed. "WHAT do you think you're doing?!" Kaizoku laughed.

"Wow, she's fatter in person!" She exclaimed. "Aha!! Aha! Aha, aha… aha?" Alvida roared and swung her club at Kaizoku. Luckily, she jumped into the air in time. "Naughty, naughty…"

"Grrrr… RAAAH!!" Alvida swung her club at Kaizoku again. Kaizoku leaped backwards.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Gomu, gomu no…"

'HELL YES!!' Kaizoku thought.

"PISTOL!!" Luffy shouted, punching Alvida and she flew into the air.

"What… are you?!" Koby gasped.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy exclaimed. Kaizoku did a 'fangirl scream'.

"AWESOME!!" she screamed.

"Thanks!" Luffy said. "Ya wanna join my cr--?"

"YES!!" Kaizoku screamed, cutting Luffy off. She leaped onto Luffy again. He and Kaizoku laughed. Then suddenly, Kaizoku stopped laughing. "Wait… how'd I get here?"

"I just found you here." Koby stated. Kaizoku frowned.

"Ok… um… I've got no clue where my friends are… I'm on some ship… and I've tackled Monkey D. Luffy twice already…" Kaizoku said. "OH SHIT!!"

"Wait, you lost your friends?" Luffy asked. Kaizoku nodded. "It's ok, we'll find 'em!"

"Alright!" Kaizoku shouted. She ran onto the deck with the boys mot far behind. She jumped into a rowboat. "C'mon guys! We've got work to do!!"

Meanwhile, miles away…

"I WAS NOT TRESSPASSING!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!"

**plz review! Oh, and if anyone's wondering what BUNDAN means, it means chapter in Japanese. The word after it is just the number.**


	3. BUNDAN: Mittsu

**Thanx 4 the reviews guys! Reviews make the world go round… well… my world at least. Hey, if ya like Naruto check out ****HinaNaruFan4ever****'s story, ****Long Lost Sister****. It's a great story. Ok, with that said, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_Name: Kaiin_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: 'Dirty' blond_

_Clothes: a green T-shirt and a denim jacket that's sleeves were ripped off and a pair of black Capri pants_

--

"So… how many days has it been?" Kaizoku asked, slumped over the side of the rowboat.

"2…" Koby moaned. Kaizoku moaned as well. Luffy, on the other hand, was his normal, hyper self.

"So," Kaizoku began, "Anyone have ANY idea where we are?"

"Nope!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to an island with a large building. "Ma-rin-es. Marines!"

"The marine base!" Koby exclaimed. "Yes!" Kaizoku shifted over to Luffy to get a better look of the marine base.

"I wonder…" She thought out loud.

"What?" Luffy said.

"Nothin'…" 'I ended up with MY favorite character…' Kaizoku thought. 'Could the others be…?'

* * *

Kaizoku, Luffy, and Koby docked at the Marine's island. The 3 walked into the town.

"So where do ya think they're keepin' Zoro?" Luffy said. People around him jumped back and gasped. "Oooook…"

"I think this place's home to Captain Morgan." Koby said. Again, the people around the group jumped back.

"These people're funny!" Luffy laughed. The gang approached the base.

"Let's go guys!!" Kaizoku shouted, sprinting towards the base.

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Koby said. "I'm really here… It's been nice knowing you, Luffy, Kaizok— Luffy! Kaizoku!!" Luffy and Kaizoku had hopped onto the Marine base wall.

"Where do ya think he is?" Luffy said.

"Not out here," Koby said. "He's probably in some dungeon somewhere…"

"There he is!!" Luffy shouted, pointing out onto a dirt field. A man in a green bandana and sash was tied to a pole. "That's Zoro, right?"

"Luffy! Seriously! Reconsider!" Koby shouted. "Zoro's the most dangerous pirate hunter ever!!"

"Hey, you 3…" Zoro said, which made Koby freak out. "Get the hell outta here…" Suddenly, a small girl climbed up a ladder and jumped the wall. Koby gasped.

"Luffy! Stop her! She'll get killed!" He shouted. The little girl ran up to Zoro.

"I brought this for you!" the girl said. She held out 2 rice balls.

"Go away." Zoro hissed.

"But…"

"I said go away! Don't make me kick you!!" Zoro shouted.

"Well, well, Zoro…" A man said. "Are you sure you want to do that?" The man, a blond, looked at the girl. "Ooooh! Rice balls!!" He swiped the rice ball out of her hand and stuck it into his mouth. "Eeeeew!! What is this piece of shit?!"

"I put sugar in them to make them sweet." The girl said.

"It needs salt! SALT!!" He threw the rice ball on the ground. "Throw her out!"

"…I… I'm sorry little girl…" A guard said. The girl soared over the wall. Luckily, Luffy caught her.

"Are you ok?" Koby asked. "That jerk… how could he—Luffy? Kaizoku?" Luffy and Kaizoku had hopped the wall and were standing in front of Zoro.

"I thought I told you to beat it!!" Zoro shouted. Luffy smiled.

"Are ya as dangerous as they say you are?" He asked. Zoro growled.

"That's none of your business!!" He shouted.

"C'mon…" Luffy said. "If it were me I woulda died an hour ago!"

"Yeah, but you're not me." Zoro stated. "I've got business to tend to."

"I've got business to tend to." Kaizoku blurted out.

"What?"

"Yeah, well…" Kaizoku cleared her throat. "Ya see, my friend was having a sleepover at her place and… a couple days ago… I woke up on a cruise ship."

"…" Zoro just stared at her. "Have you been drinking?"

"NO I HAVEN'T BEEN DRINKING!!"

"Ugh, so what's your point?" Zoro asked.

"My point is my friends are gone and I've gotta find them." Kaizoku paused. "…And I have a feeling one of them is…" She glanced up at the Marine base. Suddenly, a huge crash was heard.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!! I FREAKIN' TOLD YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!! I WASN'T TREASPASSING!!"

"Who the hell's that?" Luffy asked.

'Could it be…?' Kaizoku thought.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'LL KICK YOUR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" Kaizoku smiled.

'Damn! That's her!!' Kaizoku screamed in her mind. Zoro groaned.

"Look, just freakin' leave before that bastard comes back." He demanded. Luffy shrugged.

"Ugh, c'mon nakama boy…" Kaizoku said, grabbing and dragging Luffy by the arm.

"But--! Wait, I just—"

"C'mon Luffy…"

* * *

Five minutes later, the door to the Marine base burst open, literally. The door had been forced off of the hinges and had flown at least 3 feet. 2 marines holding a girl's arms behind her back struggled to get out of the building. The girl was kicking and flailing like crazy. Zoro couldn't help but snicker. The 2 marines forced the girl up against a pole right next to Zoro's. They forced her to sit up against the pole and tied her to it. Once the job was done, both men sighed.

"Finally." One said. "That girl's annoying as hell!"

"What'd you say?!" The girl screamed. Unfortunately for the marine, he was standing right next to the girl. The girl thrust her head towards the marine and clamped onto his leg.

"Aaaaahh!!" The marine shouted. "Get her off!! Get her off!!" The other marine had to pry the girl's jaw off his companion and the 2 ran away.

"COME BACK HERE!!" The girl screamed. Then, she noticed Zoro. Immediately she froze and her face turned blood red. "No… freakin'… way… R-r-r-roronoa Z-z-Zoro?!"

"Ugh, yes." Zoro moaned. The girl screamed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (She took a deep breath) MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! (Another deep breath) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!" She started laughing and freaking out. "He's so HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!! IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She 'fangirl' screamed, laughing like crazy. Zoro's eyes grew wide. "Ooooooooooooooh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!!" The girl laughed/screamed. "Aaaahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!!"

"Are you like… on drugs?!" Zoro shouted. The girl blushed even more.

"I called him hot!!" She screeched. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"So, what're YOU in for?" He asked. The girl snapped out of her 'fangirl marathon'.

"W-well, uh… ya see…" she began, "I was havin' a sleepover party with my friends and I woke up a couple days ago…" She looked around. "Here."

'That sounds like…' Zoro thought. He shook his head. "Well, ya know who I am, who're you?"

"M-my name?" the girl said. "K-kaiin…"

* * *

Kaizoku had released Luffy once they had gotten over the wall. She sighed. "Thinkin' about your friends?" Luffy asked. Kaizoku nodded. Luffy grabbed her hand. "We'll find them!" Kaizoku blushed furiously.

"Uh… um… L…Luffy…" She stammered. "Y-you're… holding my hand…" Luffy looked down at their hands.

"Oh, so I am. Sorry."

"No, no! It's ok! I…I… k-kinda… like it…" Luffy laughed.

"Ok!"

* * *

Kaiin and Zoro went through a five-minute awkward silence. "So…" Zoro began. He looked down at the rice ball the blond man had thrown out. Then he looked back at Kaiin. She was really close to it. "Food."

"Yeah…" Kaiin said uncomfortably. "Ya want it?"

"Huh? Well… yeah…" Zoro said. Kaiin stretched out her foot and managed to get the rice ball on top of her shoe. Then, carefully, she raised it up to Zoro's mouth. "Thank… you…?" Kaiin smiled.

"I've been practicing that." She said. "Now, here ya go." She moved her foot more towards Zoro's face until, WHAM!! Her shoe collided with Zoro's mouth. "Aaah! Sorry!!" Kaiin's shoe was lodged in Zoro's mouth. Unable to keep her foot in the air, Kaiin flopped her leg down and accidentally hit Zoro's… bad place. He screamed and Kaiin's shoe flew out of his mouth. "AAAAAAAAAH!! SOOOOOOOOORRY!!" Zoro groaned painfully.

'Damn…!!' He thought.

"I'm sooooooooooo sorry!!" Kaiin shouted again. "A-are you ok?!" Zoro had the urge to scream, 'NO!! DO I LOOK OK?!' but instead he just bit his lip and nodded.

"Fine…" He said in a high pitched voice. Kaiin moaned.

"Oh God…" she sighed. Zoro took a couple deep breaths.

"Well…" He said. "The rice ball was good…" He took another deep breath. "Good thing you've got long legs…" Again, Kaiin blushed.

"I-I'm really sorry 'bout… that… and the fact I keep freakin' out…" She said. Zoro snickered.

"It's fine…" He sighed. "Just brought a little excitement to my 3 weeks of bein' here."

"…Oh! By the way, what're you in for?"

"Beatin' up that blond bastard's ass." Zoro proclaimed. Kaiin laughed. "He's like… gay."

"I know, right?" Kaiin laughed. 'This is awesome!!'

_**Sneak peak:**_

"_**KAAAAAAIIIN!!" Kaizoku screamed, running towards her friend.**_

"_**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Kaiin screamed back. "I'm next to Roronoa Zoro!! And he's HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!" She paused. "Aaaagh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!!"**_

"_**That's the Kaiin I know!!"**_

_**--**_

"_**Prepare to fire!"**_

"_**Wait a minute!!" Kaiin screamed.**_

"_**3…"**_

'_**Why me?!' Kaiin thought. 'I don't wanna die!!'**_

"_**2…"**_

'_**There's no way I can die here!!' Zoro thought, struggling.**_

"_**1… FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!"**_

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"**_

**yay!! Longer chapter! Finally!! Hope ya guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with 'the usual'. R&R please!!**


	4. BUNDAN: Yottsu

**Well well! Long time no update!! Haha!! **

_Last Time:_

"_I-I'm really sorry 'bout… that… and the fact I keep freakin' out…" Kaiin said. Zoro snickered._

"_It's fine…" He sighed. "Just brought a little excitement to my 3 weeks of bein' here."_

"…_Oh! By the way, what're you in for?"_

"_Beatin' up that blond bastard's ass." Zoro proclaimed. Kaiin laughed. "He's like… gay."_

"_I know, right?" Kaiin laughed. 'This is awesome!!'_

Chapter 4

Kaizoku had just finished her 3rd glass of soda. She glanced out the window and saw the little girl from before come running in.

"He ate it!!" She exclaimed. "He ate it!!"

"What happened?" Koby asked. The little girl smiled.

"I went back up to the base cause I wanted to check on Zoro and the rice ball was gone!!" She said happily.

"How'd he get it though?" Koby asked.

"I dunno…" The girl said. "It's just… gone…" Luffy was cramming food into his mouth and gulping down large pieces of meat at once.

"You're gonna end up choking, baka." Kaizoku said. Luffy looked up at her, food still in his mouth.

"No I 'on'n" He said.

"Translation?" Koby said.

"I think he said 'no I won't'." Rika said.

"So, Rika," Koby began, "tell us more about what you saw." Rika nodded.

"Well, it was pretty much the same as earlier," She said, "except the rice ball was gone… Oh! And there's this girl—" Kaizoku began choking on her newly opened soda.

"WHAT?!" She shouted. "What'd she look like?!"

"Well, she had brownish hair… and she was wearing green… and she was freaking out cause Zoro was there—"

"Holy shit!!" Kaizoku shouted. "It's Kaiin! I know it!!"

* * *

"So that's your natural hair color?!" Kaiin exclaimed. "That's freakin' awesome!!" Zoro sighed.

'Good God…' He thought. 'Just 10 more days… 10 damn days…' Kaiin stared at Zoro.

"Damn…" She sighed. "H…hey, while you were her… you didn't by any chance see a blond girl did you? She was probably wearing pink…" Zoro smirked.

"Kaizoku?" He said.

"Yeah! That's her!!" Kaiin laughed. "Sweet! She's gonna rescue us!" She paused. "So… so where's the… rest of the crew?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?" He paused. "Oh, you mean that Straw Hat baka?"

"Yeah! And the others…?"

"Well, I would guess any other nakama he's got would be on his ship, cause he didn't bring any before."

"You mean they were here?!"

"Yeah."

* * *

Kaizoku, Luffy, and Koby ate lunch in Rika's mom's restaurant. Luffy and Kaizoku kept talking about being pirates. Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Helmeppo with a few Marines behind him.

Helmeppo sat down at a table and put his feet up. "Oi! I want some beer over here!" He shouted. Rika's mom quickly gave the blond some beer and ran back to the bar. "Ya know, it's so boring around here, so I've decided to publicly execute Roronoa Zoro. I'll probably do it… in about a day or 2." Helmeppo laughed; Luffy's eyes widened.

"What?!" I hissed.

"_I just need to stay alive for one month." _Luffy remembered Zoro saying. _"Then that marine's bastard son is gonna let me go. We had a deal…"_

"Oh, and that girl that's up there with him…" Helmeppo began. Now Kaizoku was listening carefully. "I've decided she's gotta go too. Ahaha!!"

Luffy and Kaizoku stood up and ran ay Helmeppo. They both punched Helmeppo in the face at the same time. Helmeppo screamed like a girl.

"Serves you right you bastard!!" Kaizoku screamed. Koby tried to hold the 2 back.

"Guys! Do you want to get killed?!" He shouted. Luffy growled.

"Koby. Kaizoku. I've made my decision." He said. "Zoro's gonna be my nakama!!"

"How DARE you hit me!!" Helmeppo screamed. "That's' it, I'm telling my father about you 2!"

"Go ahead!" Kaizoku shouted. "See if we care!!" And with that, Helmeppo and the marines fled the restaurant.

"ARE YOU 2 OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" Koby screamed. "They're marines!!"

"Do we look like we care?" Kaizoku said. Luffy walked out of the restaurant and headed for the marine base.

* * *

"Luffy!" Kaizoku shouted, trying to catch up to Luffy. "Hold on! We're coming!!"

"Good." Luffy said. He hopped the wall and walked over to Zoro.

"Oh great." Kaizoku said. "I can't climb the wall without Luffy." She glanced over to Koby. "Oi, Koby, gimme a lift."

"HUH?!" Koby gasped.

Meanwhile,

"Yo!" Luffy said, walking over to Zoro. Kaiin noticed Luffy and smiled.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" She shouted. "COOL!!"

"You again." Zoro said. "I already told you I _don't_ wanna be a pirate!!" Kaiin looked confused.

'What?' She thought.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said. "So, I'll untie the ropes and you'll become my nakama!"

"I said NO!!" Zoro shouted. "I have things I need to do. Besides, I wouldn't stoop so low as to be a pirate."

"That's the difference?" Luffy said. "Everybody already thinks you're a bad guy!"

"I don't care what they think about me!" Zoro said. "I haven't done ONE THING that I regretted in the past and it'll be the same for the future." He paused. "I won't become a pirate."

"I don't care." Luffy said. "You're gonna join me."

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!!" Zoro shouted; Kaiin laughed.

"How long've you guys known each other?" She asked. The 2 boys gave her weird looks. "Ooooook…"

Suddenly, a pink flash appeared over the wall followed by a thud. "Ow! Ugh, thanks for the lift Koby!" It was Kaizoku. Kaiin grinned. Kaizoku noticed Luffy standing in front of Zoro and Kaiin and smiled as well. "KAAAAAAIIIN!!" She screamed, running towards her friend.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Kaiin screamed back. "I'm next to Roronoa Zoro!! And he's HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!" She paused. "Aaaagh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!!"

"That's the Kaiin I know!!" Kaizoku called back.

"Ok WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Zoro screamed. The others ignored him. Kaizoku ran over to Kaiin and the girls began to talk.

"So I hear you use katana right?" Luffy asked.

"Hrm…" Zoro said. "If I'm not being tied up, I could use a katana."

"Well where is it?" Luffy questioned.

"That bastard kid took it." Zoro paused. "It's something I treasure most… Other than my life…!!"

"Whoa!" Luffy said. "Treasure, huh? It must be something great!" He punched his hand. "Ok, I'm gonna go find that bastard kid and get him to give me your katana."

"What?" Zoro said.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, "But, if you want it back, you'll have to join my crew!"

"THAT'S DIRTY!!" Zoro roared. Meanwhile, with the girls…

"Isn't this awesome!!" Kaiin whispered. "I'm with Zoro!!"

"Yeah, and I'm with LUFFY!!" Kaizoku whispered back.

"Umm, one question…" Kaiin began, "Where's the rest of the crew? I kept asking Zoro but…" Kaizoku slapped her forehead.

"Ugh, baka!" She said. "This is the beginning of the series!! Right now there is no crew!!" Kaiin blinked. Once; twice; three times.

"…Holy crap!!" She finally shouted. "SWEET!!"

"Hey! Kaizoku!" Luffy shouted, "Let's go get Zoro's katana!"

"Ok!" Kaizoku shouted. "BRB."

"Ahh c'mon! You couldn'ta untied me first?!" Kaiin shouted. Kaizoku and Luffy took off.

"Oi! Wait!" Zoro shouted, but Luffy couldn't hear him. "Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool…"

"I dunno." Kaiin said. "…well… yeah, they are crazy…" Zoro suddenly realized something.

"HEY!! KID!! You're going the wrong way!!" He screamed. Luffy spun around.

"Whoops." He said. He grabbed on to Kaizoku's arm. "Gomu gomu no… PISTOL!!" Luffy and Kaizoku rocketed across the field. "BE RIGHT BACK!!" Luffy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Zoro shouted; Kaiin laughed hysterically.

"Dude you shoulda seen your face!!" She laughed. "Oh-ho my God!!"

* * *

"Ready Kaizoku?" Luffy asked as the 2 approached the Marine base.

"YEAH!!" Kaizoku shouted. Luffy stretched his arm back.

"Gomu gomu no… ROCKET!!" Kaizoku quickly grabbed on to Luffy and the 2 launched themselves onto the roof. The only problem… "Aah! I overshot!!"

"Luffy you moron!!" Kaizoku shouted as the 2 of them soared into the sky. "AAH!!" Luffy launched another punch and latched on to a large statue looking thing being lifted up by some marines. Kaizoku and Luffy landed safely on the roof; the statue made a loud crack and fell apart right then and there. Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh… oops?" He said. Kaizoku noticed that in the midst of the marines, a HUGE man with a metal jaw and an axe for an arm stood.

"…Wow… he's uglier in person." She said. The marines gasped.

"WHAT?!" The man screamed. "I am Axe Hand Morgan!!" He turned to his men, "KILL THEM!!"

"That's them Dad!!" Someone shouted. "They're the ones who hit me!!" It was Helmeppo. Kaizoku smiled deviously. She and Luffy ran over to him.

"Hey! We've been looking for you!" Luffy said; Helmeppo screamed. "C'mon! You gotta tell us where Zoro's swords are!!"

"HEEEEELP!!" Helmeppo screamed. Kaizoku slapped her hand across his mouth and the 3 took off into the base.

"Get them!!" Morgan shouted.

"S-sir!" A marine shouted. "Someone's in the execution field!"

"What?" Morgan said. "Another traitor… kill them all!!"

* * *

"Oi! What're you doing?!" Zoro shouted as Koby tried to untie him. "You're gonna end up getting killed!!"

"You shouldn't have been arrested!" Koby said. "I can't stand those Marines! I'm gonna become a REAL marine! Just like Luffy's gonna become King of the Pirates!"

"P-pirate King?!" Zoro gasped. "You ain't serious right?"

"I was surprised too!" Koby said. "But Luffy's 100 serious about this!"

"W…wait a minute…" Kaiin said. "Now I'm just sayin'… but, Does it really make sense for there to be a Pirate 'King'?!" Suddenly, a shot rang out and Koby flew backwards. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Zoro's head spun around and he looked towards the base.

"Shit…" He whispered.

* * *

"So where're Zoro's katana?!" Luffy asked, dragging Helmeppo by the arm down the hallway.

"Freeze!" Someone shouted. Luffy stopped and turned around; there were marines right behind them. "Don't move or we'll shoot!" Luffy held Helmeppo up in front of him.

"Go ahead 'n shoot." He said. "Helmeppo screamed.

"Luffy c'mon!" Kaizoku shouted, running down the hall.

"Right!" Luffy took off again. "So tell us where Zoro's swords are!!"

"Ok! OK!!" Helmeppo screamed. "Just STOP!!" Luffy stopped immediately.

"Ok, now spill it." He said.

"They…they're in my room!" Helmeppo said. "Just down the hall!!" Luffy nodded and began running again.

* * *

"Aaah!" Koby screamed. "I've been shot!! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding!!" He took a deep breath. "I'M GONNA DIE!!"

"Oi, you ok?" Zoro asked. Koby nodded a little. "Run. Now. They're almost here…"

"N-no! I gotta set you free!" Koby said.

"There's no need to worry about me!" Zoro shouted. "As long as I can live for a month, then I'll be free! Now hurry and lea—"

"NO YOU WON'T!!" Koby screamed. "They're gonna kill you in 3 days!!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro screamed. "No way! That bastard kid promised--!!"

"HE LIED!!" Koby screamed. "Luffy and Kaizoku even beat him up because of it! He tricked you!!"

"Wh…what?"

"The marines will never let the 3 of you off!" Koby said. ("Oi! What about me?!" Kaiin shouted.) "Just please! Let me untie you so we can rescue Kaizoku and Luffy!!" He paused, panting. "I won't force you to be a pirate… but… Luffy… Luffy's my hero! And… He's really strong! So if you guys join forces, you'll all be able to get out of here safely!!"

"Well, well, well." Someone said. Koby, Kaiin, and Zoro stared over to the Marine base; Morgan and at least 10 marines walked out all with guns. "Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. It's a shame. You workin' with that Straw Hat boy and that girl he's with?" Morgan said; Zoro growled.

"I work alone!" He shouted. 'Shit!' He thought. 'This ain't good!!'

* * *

"Is this the—Whoa…" Kaizoku said, walking into Helemppo's room. It was pink!! "Damn… looks kinda like my room…" In the far corner of the room was 4 katanas.

"Which one's Zoro's?" Luffy asked. But he got no answer; Helmeppo had passed out. Luffy shrugged and tossed Helmeppo aside like a rag doll. He grabbed all 4 of the swords and he and Kaizoku ran out of the room.

"Ah! Luffy wait!" Kaizoku shouted. She ran over to the window. "Oh shit! Luffy come quick!!" Luffy and Kaizoku watched the scene happening outside. "Koby and Zoro're…!!" She paused. "And Kaiin!!" Luffy strapped the katana to his back and opened the window.

"Kaizoku." He said. "Hold on tight… Gomu gomu no… ROCKET!!"

* * *

"Prepare to fire!" Morgan shouted, his men loading their guns.

"Wait a minute!!" Kaiin screamed.

"3…"

'Why me?!' Kaiin thought. 'I don't wanna die!!'

"2…"

'There's no way I can die here!!' Zoro thought, struggling.

"1… FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Out of nowhere, Kaizoku and Luffy flew in. Luffy jumped in front of the marines and blocked the bullets. Kaizoku just lay on the ground in front of Koby, panting.

"Holy Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"You!!" Morgan shouted.

"Them?!" Zoro shouted.

"Guys?!" Koby screamed.

"Us?!" Kaizoku shouted, trying to keep it going. "YEEEEEP!!"

"HIYYYYYAAA!!" Luffy shouted. The bullets bounced off of him and almost hit Morgan in the face. Luffy smiled.

"WHAT THE F-- ARE YOU?!" Zoro screamed. Luffy gave him the thumbs up.

"I am… The Future Pirate King!!


	5. BUNDAN: Go

**Yays!! I finally found out where to find One Piece Manga!! Now I'll be able to update more often!! Hey, make sure you check out my latest poll!!**

**I'd like to thank ****FictionReader98**** for all the help!!**

_Last Time:_

"_You!!" Morgan shouted._

"_Them?!" Zoro shouted._

"_Guys?!" Koby screamed._

"_Us?!" Kaizoku shouted, trying to keep it going. "YEEEEEP!!"_

"_HIYYYYYAAA!!" Luffy shouted. The bullets bounced off of him and almost hit Morgan in the face. Luffy smiled._

"_WHAT THE F-- ARE YOU?!" Zoro screamed. Luffy gave him the thumbs up. _

"_I am… The Future Pirate King!!_

Chapter 5

"P-pirate King?" Zoro said. "You're cra—"

"I brought your katana!" Luffy exclaimed. "But it couldn't figure out which one it is…"

"I use three." Zoro said. "It's called Santōryū."

"Where's the third sword go?" Luffy asked. Kaiin laughed.

"Up his—" ("Oi!" Kaizoku shouted.) "What, kidding!" Kaiin said.

"Right, so I got you your katana, so now you have to join me!" Luffy exclaimed, looking over at the Marines. "Or maybe you want to stay here and die." Zoro smirked.

"You're the son of the devil." He said. "Looks like I don't have a choice, now do I?" Zoro laughed. "So why don't I just accept your offer… and become a pirate." Luffy began jumping up and down.

"I got another nakama!!" He shouted. Suddenly, a loud crack rang out. Kaizoku, Luffy, Koby, and Zoro spun towards the Marines. Morgan had a gun in his hand that was smoking.

"Don't move or I'll shoot again!" Morgan shouted. His men began whispering.

"The bullets… They just bounced off of him!" A couple shouted. Luffy smirked.

"What didja shoot?" He said. "Were you aiming for us? Cause ya missed!!" Morgan laughed.

"Actually, Straw Hat, I hit my mark!" Suddenly, someone screamed.

"AAAH!! OH GOD I'M BLEEDING!! AAAH!!" Kaizoku gasped; Morgan had shot Kaiin in the shoulder.

"You dirty bastard!" Zoro shouted. He turned to Luffy, "Quick, untie me!" He shouted. Morgan roared.

"Don't let them escape!!" He screamed, "Kill them!!" Morgan's men ran at Zoro and Luffy, swords at the ready.

"Hurry up Luffy!" Kaizoku shouted. Just in the nick of time, Luffy was able to untie Zoro. Zoro grabbed his swords and blocked all of the Marines attacks.

"Make one move…" Zoro began, "and you're dead."

"I'm scared!" A few men cried.

"What the hell?!" Morgan shouted. Luffy grinned ear to ear.

"OH!! COOOOOOOOOOOOL!!" He shouted.

"Luffy…" Zoro began, "I already told you I'd be a pirate… Either way, after this incident I'll be an outlaw anyway… But it's ok… I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman!! I don't care anymore if my name's cleared or not… Bad, good, I don't give a damn… as long as my name's known worldwide… If you do anything that ends up in the way of my goal… I'll kill you!!" Luffy smiled.

"Great!" He said. "The Pirate King and the world's greatest swordsman on the same crew!! If you can't accomplish something that small then I'd be embarrassed as well!"

"Heh," Zoro began, "Well said."

"What are you standing there for?!" Morgan shouted. "Kill them! Finish those 4 off!"

"Zoro duck!" Luffy shouted. "Gomu gomu no… WHIP!!" Luffy swung his leg around and kicked the Marines straight back at Morgan.

"Cool!!" Koby and Kaizoku gasped.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro asked. Luffy grabbed onto his leg.

"I'm a rubber man!!" He exclaimed.

"R-rubber man!" A Marine shouted. "Lieutenant! We can't kill them!"

"They're too strong!" Another Marine said. Morgan growled.

"This is an order…" He snarled, "Whoever just said that… kill yourself!!" He paused. "I don't need useless soldiers!! That's an order!!" Luffy ran up to Morgan and punched him in the face.

"You're sick!!" He shouted.

"Go Luffy!!" Koby shouted. Zoro took his sword out of his mouth and ran over to Kaiin. He slashed the ropes tying her to the pole.

"Th-thanks…" She said, clutching her arm.

"People like you, with no status, have no right to oppose me!!" Morgan shouted. He ran at Luffy. "I am Lieutenant Axe Hand Morgan!!"

"Oh, well my name's Luffy." Luffy said. "Nice to meet you."

"Go Luf!!" Kaizoku shouted. Morgan swung his axe at Luffy; Luffy dodged easily and punched Morgan in the face. Morgan roared and came back with another series or slices.

"Go to hell!" Morgan screamed. Luffy kicked him in the face.

"Whoa!" The Marines exclaimed.

"T-too strong!" Koby shouted. Luffy pinned Morgan to the ground and grabbed his shirt. "Some great Marine you are!" Luffy shouted, giving Morgan a punch. "You destroyed Koby's dream,"—Punch—"You sick bastard!"

"Wait!" Someone screamed. Luffy punched Morgan again. "I said wait damnit!!" It was Helmeppo. Helmeppo had 2 guns in his hands, one pointed at Koby and one pointed at Kaiin.

"Why me?!" Kaiin shouted.

"Oi." Zoro said. Luffy looked up.

"If you want them to live, then don't move!!" Helmeppo shouted. "If ANYONE moves, I'll shoot them!!"

"L-luffy…!!" Koby said. "I… I don't wanna be in your way… I'm not afraid of death!!" Luffy smiled.

"Ok. I know." He said.

"W-wait a minute!" Kaiin shouted. "_I_'d wanna be in your way! I _am_ afraid to die!!" Kaizoku winked at her friend. Kaiin's eyes widened, then relaxed. "N-never mind…"

"See, they aren't afraid of death!" Luffy said, getting his arm in punching position.

"I said don't move!!" Helmeppo screamed.

"Gah! Behind you!!" Koby and Kaiin shouted. Morgan was back up and raising his arm above his head. Zoro quickly put his sword back in his mouth.

"Gomu gomu no… PISTOL!!" Luffy shouted, his arm launching at Helmeppo. Helmeppo screamed as Luffy's fist collided with his face. Luffy felt a gust of wind and looked back.

Morgan's axe hand had frozen 2 inches above Luffy's head. "Gaah!" Morgan gasped. Suddenly, Zoro appeared behind Morgan, all 3 swords in action.

"Heh! Nice!!" Luffy shouted. Zoro put his swords back in their cases and attached them to his belt.

"Leave it to me…" Zoro said, "Captain." Kaizoku cheered.

"AWESOME!!" She screamed. Even Kaiin cheered.

"Cool!!" She shouted. The Marines stood in terror.

"The Lieutenant… and Helmeppo-sama… were defeated…" A Marine said. Suddenly, a loud round of cheering erupted.

"YAHA!!" Some of the Marines shouted.

"Uhh, w-wait, I don't get it…" Kaiin said. "We just killed their 'god' and they're cheering?" Kaizoku laughed.

"Their 'god'…" She laughed. "Funny…"

"They all hated Morgan!" Koby laughed. Suddenly, the gang heard a loud THUD. Koby, Luffy, Kaizoku, and Kaiin spun around. Zoro had collapsed on the ground.

"Aah! Is he dead?!" Kaiin screamed. Kaizoku punched her in the arm.

"Baka, he just passed out!" She said. "What's up with the death thing?"

"I almost got killed!" Kaiin shouted. "Which reminds me…" She walked over to Luffy and with her free arm, she grabbed him by the neck and began shaking him around. "YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!!"

* * *

"Aah, I'm full!!" Zoro exclaimed, slapping his stomach. "That was worth the month of not eating!! Nine days up there, I almost starved to death!"

"Then you couldn't have survived for a month." Luffy said.

"Tch." Zoro said. "Oi, how could you eat more than me?" Luffy just laughed and shrugged.

"Onii-san! You're really strong!" Rika said.

"Yep! I sure am!" Luffy said. "and I'm gonna get even stronger!!" Kaizoku put her glass down on the table.

"Damn that was good!" She said. Rika's mom laughed.

"Well thank you." She said. Kaiin also finished eating.

"Whew, thaaaat was delicious!" She said. "Tch, way better than that pizza we ate last night…" The 2 girls looked at each other.

"You don't think…?" Kaizoku began.

"Nah!" The girls said together. They high-fived. Rika walked over to Kaiin.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, looking at the bandages around Kaiin's arm.

"A little." Kaiin said. Zoro inhaled deeply.

"So, where's the rest of your crew?" He asked. "I mean, to be Pirate King, you're gonna need a crew that kicks most ass."

"Well, it's just us." Luffy said.

"What?!" Zoro said. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, you and me and Kaizoku." He glanced over to Kaiin.

"Can I join?!" Kaiin said immediately. Luffy smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask!!" He said.

"So what're your plans next?" Zoro asked.

"We're gonna head for the Grand Line!!" Luffy shouted.

"WHAT?!" Koby screamed. "That dangerous place?!"

"Well if he wants to be Pirate King, he's gotta go there eventually." Kaizoku said.

"Why're you so worried?" Zoro asked. "You ain't comin'."

"Even if I'm not coming, I'm still gonna worry!" Koby shouted. "Can't I worry about you guys?!" The gang sweatdropped.

"Uhh…" Zoro said.

"Luffy-san… Kaizoku-san… even though we kinda just met…" Koby began, "We're friends…!"

"Heh! Yep!" Luffy shouted.

"Even if we have to go." Kaizoku said.

"We'll stay friends." Luffy said. Koby smiled ear to ear.

"You should be worrying about yourself." Zoro said, poking Koby with the end of his sword's case. "Even though you were only a chore boy, you were still on a pirate ship. If they find out, you'll never be a Marine." Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Excuse me!" A Marine said, stepping into the restaurant, "We were wondering really… are you pirates?" Luffy jumped up.

"Yep!" He shouted. The Marine nodded.

"Even though you're pirates," He said, "you saved our town, and for that we're grateful." He paused, "But since you're pirates, we're going to have to ask you to leave." The townspeople outside began to kick a fit.

"WHAT?!" Some shouted. Luffy sighed.

"Ok, let's go guys." He said. "Thanks for the food."

"Are you guys really leaving?!" Rika gasped. Kaiin put her hand on Rika's head.

"Yeah, apparently, sorry Rika-chan." She said. Rika gave Kaiin a hug.

"Oh! Wait!" Rika said, running over to the bar. "Onii-san brought this back!" Rika handed Kaiin a sword in its case. "Onii-san said when he found Zoro's swords, that one was with it, so he figured it was yours!" Kaiin took the sword out and held it up in front of her.

"Wow…" she whispered. "Uhh, s-sure, it's mine. Thank you Rika." As the gang began to walk out of the restaurant, the Marine stopped Luffy.

"Isn't he with you?" He asked pointing at Koby.

"I… I'm not with them." Koby said. The Marine looked unconvinced.

"Is he telling the truth?" He asked.

"…" Luffy turned to Koby. "I know what this guy used to do." He said.

'Oh God Luffy-san no!' Koby thought. Luffy continued.

"Well, ya see, he was on this ship with this fat lady!" He said walking over to Koby and poking him in the side of the head. "This guy spent 2 years—"

"SHUT UP!!" Koby screamed, punching Luffy in the face. Everyone seemed to gasp. Zoro smirked; Luffy smiled.

"You hit me…" He said. "I hit back!!" Luffy punched Koby multiple times until the Marine had to split them up.

"Stop this at once!!" He shouted. Zoro grabbed the back of Luffy's shirt.

"Oi, you went overboard." He said. "Cut it out."

"I know he isn't your friend now!!" The Marine shouted. "Please leave!!"

'He… did it for me…' Koby thought as the gang walked out the door. 'He… wanted me to hit him… he… In the end… I'm still so damn useless! I still needed their help!' Zoro walked outside and came face to face with a group of Marines.

"Hey, didn't you guys wanna arrest me?" He said. The Marines flinched; Zoro and Kaiin laughed.

"Nice!" Kaiin said.

Koby jumped up. "P-please! Let me join the Marines!" He exclaimed. "I'd do anything!" Another Marine jumped in and protested against it. "I HONESTLY WANT TO BE A MARINE!!" Koby screamed. The Marines began walking out of the restaurant.

"Well, we don't know your past as a pirate," The Marine said. "Alright, I shall allow you to join."

* * *

"Dude, Luffy, you like freaked out back there!" Kaizoku said. Luffy gave her the thumbs up.

"I knew what I was doing!" Luffy said, smiling. Kaizoku tackled Luffy once again and the 2 laughed.

"Nice." Kaiin and Zoro said.

"Lu…Lu… Luffy-san! K-kaizoku-chan!" Koby shouted, running down to the docks.

"Koby." Luffy said; Kaizoku smiled. Koby saluted.

"Thanks!" He shouted. "Thanks for everything!"

"Well this is a first." Zoro said. "A Marine saluting a pirate. Heh…" The gang jumped into their tiny boat.

"We'll meet again!!" Kaizoku and Luffy shouted, waving. "Bye!!"

"And salute!" Someone shouted. The Marine from the restaurant and all the other Marines, plus Rika and her mom had gathered at the docks. "You've got good friends." The Marine said. Koby's eyes began watering.

"See ya!!" Kaizoku shouted, waving.

"Later Koby!!" Luffy shouted.

"Bye guys!!" Kaiin exclaimed.

(After the addition of Kaizoku, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and Kaiin, Luffy begins his pirate adventure)

Luffy, Kaizoku and Kaiin sat down next to Zoro. "Whew, glad that's over." Kaizoku said. Kaiin hung her head over the side of the boat.

"O-oi, are we sure the boat is isn't gonna sink with all of us in it?" She said. Kaizoku, Zoro, and Luffy laughed. "Whaaat?"

"Oh nothin'." Kaizoku said. Luffy laughed longest.

"Grand Line, here we come!!" He shouted, throwing his fist into the air. Zoro, Kaiin, and Kaizoku threw their fists in the air as well.

"Banzai!!"

* * *

A few miles away, another even was taking place. A redheaded girl ran across a roof in a small village with a bag over her shoulder. The girl smiled evilly.

Even farther away, across the village, a girl with brown hair was sleeping on top of a large solid tent, unaware of the commotion around her.

A man with a large red nose sat right under her, under the solid tent. The man's crew all was running around outside the tent.

Things were about to get interesting… again.

**So how was it? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. BUNDAN: Muttsu

_Last Time:_

_Luffy, Kaizoku and Kaiin sat down next to Zoro. "Whew, glad that's over." Kaizoku said. Kaiin hung her head over the side of the boat._

"_O-oi, are we sure the boat is isn't gonna sink with all of us in it?" She said. Kaizoku, Zoro, and Luffy laughed. "Whaaat?"_

"_Oh nothin'." Kaizoku said. Luffy laughed longest._

"_Grand Line, here we come!!" He shouted, throwing his fist into the air. Zoro, Kaiin, and Kaizoku threw their fists in the air as well._

"_Banzai!!"_

* * *

_A few miles away, another even was taking place. A redheaded girl ran across a roof in a small village with a bag over her shoulder. The girl smiled evilly._

_Even farther away, across the village, a girl with brown hair was sleeping on top of a large solid tent, unaware of the commotion around her. _

_A man with a large red nose sat right under her, under the solid tent. The man's crew all was running around outside the tent. _

_Things were about to get interesting… again._

Chapter 6

_Name: Karuku_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Brown_

_Clothes: A red T-shirt with 'Pirates' written on the front and a pair of denim shorts._

* * *

Luffy sighed. "I'm boooored…" He said. "And hungry…"

"Knew that was comin'." Kaizoku said.

"Ya know what I find funny?" Zoro said, "The fact that none of you have any navigating skills."

"Tch, I don't see you leading us anywhere." Kaizoku said. Luffy hung his head over the side of the boat.

"Oi, Zoro," He said, "How long have you been hunting pirates for rewards?

"Hey, hey, I never said I lived off of rewards." Zoro said. "I'm actually looking for a certain man… but now I can't find my way home."

"Not surprising…" Kaizoku whispered. Zoro gave her a death glare.

"I really had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living," Zoro continued, "Just to get a little money…"

"Oh, so you're really lost." Luffy said.

"Shut it! You're the one who's lost!!" Zoro shouted; Kaizoku laughed. "What?!"

"Oh nothing…" Kaizoku said. Kaizoku turned to Kaiin, who had been extremely quiet. "You ok?" Kaizoku said from behind her friend.

"Yep, I'm fine." Kaiin said, watching the sea. Kaiin coughed a little. "Just f-fine…" Luffy and Zoro began to get quieter until all eyes were on Kaiin. Kaiin turned back towards them. "Wh-what?"

Kaiin looked a little pale. There was defiantly something wrong. "Are you sure you're ok?" Kaizoku asked. Kaiin swallowed and nodded.

"I told you… I'm f-fine…" She said.

"Hah!" Zoro exclaimed. "She's sea sick!"

"No I'm not…!" Kaiin shouted weakly. "J-just feelin'… a little dizzy… is all…" Kaiin's cheeks suddenly puffed up and she stuck her head over the side of the boat. "Oh God…!!"

"Told ya." Zoro said. "This is hilarious! 2 pirates who can't navigate and a pirate who's sea sick!" Kaizoku shot Zoro a dirty look. "How do you guys plan to go to the Grand Line like this? We gotta find ourselves a navigator."

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "And a cook, and a singer, and a—"

"Those can wait!" Zoro shouted.

* * *

"So… hungry…" Luffy groaned.

"Yeah…" Zoro mumbled. Kaizoku's stomach growled.

"Great…" She said. Kaiin had fallen asleep. "Lucky…"

"Oi! What's that?!" Luffy shouted, pointing to the sky. "A bird!! Let's eat it!"

"And how the hell do you plan to do that?" Zoro asked. Luffy grabbed the mast.

"Gomu gomu no… ROCKET!!" He shouted, flying into the air. The small boat shook, waking Kaiin up.

"What the hell?!" She shouted. All eyes were on Luffy now.

"Can't believe he thought of that." Zoro said.

"Wouldn't it just have been smarter for him to use gomu gomu no pistol and GRAB the bird?" Kaizoku said. Suddenly, Luffy screamed.

"I'M STUCK!!"

"Oh joy." Kaiin said.

"Luffy you idiot!" Zoro shouted. He grabbed the oars and started rowing frantically. "You moron!!" Kaizoku just laughed. "Shut up and help!!"

"Oi! Stop the boat!!" Someone shouted. Behind the boat were 3 men.

"Damnit, I'm not stopping the boat, jump in or not at all!!" Zoro shouted. As Zoro sped past, the 3 men hopped into the boat. "Not bad."

"Were you trying to run us over?!" The men shouted.

"Whew thank God." One man said.

"Why is this guy so reckless?" Said another. The 3 men began pulling out swords. "Stop the boat, we're Buggy Pirates." Zoro gave them a death glare.

"Dude, you guys're screwed!" Kaizoku said. 5 minutes later, the 3 pirates were rowing the sailboat, completely beaten up.

"W-we're terribly sorry!" One of them said. "We didn't know you were "Pirate Hunter Zoro"!"

"Tch, just keep rowin'." Zoro said. "You guys made me lose my friend. If I don't find him, you're in for it." The men swallowed hard and rowed faster.

"You guys're pathetic." Kaizoku said, laughing.

"So what were you guys doing in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked.

"Aah! That girl!!" One pirate said. "There was this girl! She tricked us!! She--!!"

"Ok, we get it, she's bad, you guys suck, alright!" Kaizoku said. Zoro grunted.

"No sign of Luffy anymore." He said.

"L-land!" Kaiin exclaimed. Sure enough, the boat was getting closer to the docks of an island. "G-good! Solid… l-land!!"

* * *

"Stop!!" A pirate shouted, chasing a girl down the street of the small village. "You can't get away from us!!"

"Give us back our map!" Another pirate shouted.

"I finally have it!" The girl said to herself. "The map to the Grand Line!"

"Damn!" One of the pirates said, "if we don't get that map back, we're dead!!"

"If we let the Captain know what happened we're gonna have an ugly death!!" Another said.

* * *

"Captain Buggy!" A pirate shouted running into a tent. "We've found an unidentified object flying in the air! Should we shoot it down?!" Sitting in the middle of the tent was a large man with a lot of face paint on and a rubber nose.

"Yes, shoot it down with the canon." The man said.

"Yes sir!" The other pirate said, running out of the tent. The pirate ran over to a canon, shoved a canon ball into it, and lit the rope. Then, he dove out of the way as the canon sent the ball flying towards the flying object. The building shook as the ball blew out of the canon. Something on top of the tent bounced to the ground and landed right in front of the man with the red nose.

"What's this?" The man said. Lying in front of the man was a girl with brown hair. "A girl?" The girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha…? What the hell?" The girl's eyes widened. "Holy shit!!" The girl shot up. "Where am I?!"

"You're amongst the greatest pirate crews ever!" The man with the red nose said. "I am Captain Buggy!" The girl turned to Buggy.

"Oh, I see, this is a dream!" She said, slapping her head. "Duh, nothing like this could ever happen!" The girl's brows furrowed as she looked a Buggy. "Is that real?" She said, squeezing Buggy's red nose. The men around them gasped. "Wow, that big tomato's real!!"

"What did you say?!" Buggy shouted. Buggy had that crazy look in his eyes.

"Oh shit…" The girl said. "Umm… I can explain…"

* * *

Luffy, still in the bird's jaws, sighed. "Damn bird…" He said. Suddenly, he noticed something soaring towards him. "What the—?!" The bird dropped Luffy quickly and whatever was soaring towards Luffy slammed into his chest. "Gaah!!" Luffy slammed into the ground. "What was that?! Did they shoot a canon ball at me?!"

"Someone fell from the sky?!" Someone shouted. Luffy stood up and brushed the dust off of him. When the dust settled, Luffy saw 3 pirates and a girl standing around him.

"Yo!" Luffy said. The girl smiled evilly. She ran over to Luffy.

"Oh 'boss' you're finally here!" She said. "I've been waiting for you to save me!" Then, the girl took off down the street. "I'll leave the rest to you!"

"What?" Luffy said.

"We don't have to chase after that girl anymore." One of the pirates said, pulling out a gun.

"Yeah," said another, pulling out a sword. "Cause we got her boss right here…" He paused. "Am I right? BOSS?!" The pirate swung his sword at Luffy and knocked his hat off. Luffy gasped and slammed his fist into the pirate's face.

"Don't you dare…" Luffy began, "touch my hat!!"

"Damn you!!" The pirates shouted, running at Luffy. Luffy only cracked his knuckles and stood his ground.

* * *

"Wow!" The red headed girl said from the roof of a building. "You're really strong!" Luffy, who was standing next to a pile of defeated pirates, smiled.

"Yeah I know!" He said. "Hey, who're you anyway?"

"I'm a thief who steals from pirates." The girl said. "The name's Nami. Wanna be partners?"

"Only steal from pirates huh?" Luffy said.

"Yeah, if we team up, we could get a lot of money!"

"Nah, not interested." Luffy said, walking off. The girl jumped down from the roof.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed, running after him. "So what's up with the hat? When that guy knocked it off your head, you got pissed. Is it expensive?"

"This is my treasure." Luffy said.

"Hyaa… treasure…" Nami said. "I wonder if there's any jewels in it…" She paused. "Aah, maybe it's a treasure map!"

* * *

"Still…" Buggy snarled. "Still you haven't caught the thief?"

"W-we're in the middle of searching!" A pirate said frantically.

"How in hell's name did it get stolen?!" Buggy shouted. He slammed his hand on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. "Damnit… We're going to the Grand Line soon… then go in and start our business…"

"W-well, ya see boss…" The pirate tried to explain. "I-it was a mistake… see, the cabinet where the map was kept still had the key in it. Some idiot left it on like that and well, the key was stolen!"

"What did you say?!" Buggy snapped.

"I-I said, 'some idiot left it on like that and the key was stolen'." Out of nowhere, Buggy bolted out of the chair.

"Whaddya mean BIG NOSE?!" He screamed. ('Left it on' and 'big nose' sound similar in Japanese.)

"Ehh?!" The pirate shouted.

"So, you think my nose is funny?!" Buggy screamed.

"N-no captain!" The pirate shouted. "Y-you misunderstood!!"

"What?! A big and red nose?!" Buggy shouted. ('Misunderstood' sounds like 'big red nose')

"Ehh?! N-no captain!" The pirate shouted. "I never said—!!"

"Who am I?" Buggy asked. The pirate began to rise into the air.

"C-captain… Buggy…!!"

"Die a painful death…!!" Buggy shouted.

"C-can't… breath!!" The pirate shouted.

"…It has happened!" A different pirate whispered. "The power of the Devil Fruit!"

"Prepare the canon!" Buggy shouted.

"Aaah!" The pirate screamed from the air.

"Blow him to smithereens!" Buggy said, laughing evilly. A pirate lit the canon and the canon ball shot out at the pirate. "Recover that map." Buggy said as the canon ball exploded. "And take all of the villagers' treasures too."

"D-dude!" The girl from before shouted. "You suck you bastard!" Buggy had had a pirate of his throw the girl into a small cage. "And could you have used a smaller cage?!"

"Oh shut up." Buggy said, kicking the cage and walking back to his tent.

"Stupid big ass nosed bastard…" The girl whispered. She lay back against the bars. "Pff…"

* * *

"You… got separated from your crew?" Nami asked Luffy. The 2 of them sat in someone's house. "How many people're in your crew?"

"Not including me?" Luffy said. "3… Is this your house?"

"Nope." Nami said. "I don't even know whose house this is. Everyone in this village fled to get away from Buggy the Clown."

"Hmmm… is he that scary?" Luffy said. "That pirate called Nami?"

"I'm Nami!!" Nami shouted. 'Don't switch names!' She thought. "Buggy's the pirate!!" Nami sighed. "About Buggy… he's a famous pirate known for his love of canons. He's also got a strange power."

"But then why isn't there anyone in the village?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!!" Nami screamed.

"So you're just stealing from the empty houses?" Luffy asked.

"I told you I only steal from pirates!" Nami said. "Don't associate me with those… animals…" Nami rubbed her temples. "Talking to you gives me a headache…" She sighed. "My goal is to get 1 million beli. Then I'm gonna buy a certain village."

"Buy a village?" Luffy said. "You've gotta steal from a lot of pirates to be able to get that much!"

"That's the plan!" Nami said. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Look! I just stole a map to the Grand Line! I'm gonna steal all of Buggy's treasure, and then I'm going to the Grand Line! Whaddya think?" Luffy was silent. "Don't you wanna team up and earn a lot? You look strong! We could use your power, and then you'd get your share!"

"Do you know how to navigate?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Nami said. "Especially since I love the sea!"

"That's great!!" Luffy shouted. "We're on our way to the Grand Line too!!" Suddenly, the door swung open and a girl dashed inside the house.

"Oh good God do these people ever give up?!" The girl shouted.

"Kaizoku!!" Luffy exclaimed. "What's up?"

"'What's up?'" Kaizoku said. "I've been chased by pirates all over this damn town!" Kaizoku sat down next to Luffy.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a navigator!" Luffy said. "Right Nami? You're gonna join us and be part of our pirate crew?"

"No way!!" Nami shouted. "You didn't tell me you were pirates!!" She paused. "Oh, I get it, you're gonna use that treasure map hat of yours."

"I told you it's not a map!" Luffy said.

"Yeah right, then why'd you call it your treasure?" Luffy took his hat off.

"Because a friend of mine gave it to me…" He said. "And I promised him I'd gather together a great pirate crew!"

"Pff…" Nami said. "That's just sad."

"What's sad?" Kaizoku asked. "The fact that he has a treasure that's not worth much money?" Nami didn't answer.

"The things I hate most are pirates!!" Nami screamed.

"Hey, please become our navigator." Luffy said.

"I said NO!!" Nami screamed. "You think I'm dumb?!" Then, Nami had an idea. "Well… maybe I'll consider it."

"REALLY?!" Luffy screamed.

"Yep." Nami said. "All you have to do it come with me to where Buggy is."

"Ok, c'mon Kaizoku!" Luffy said. Kaizoku stood up.

"Fine." She said.

"Wait a minute you 2." Nami said. She grabbed a rope and tied Luffy and Kaizoku up. 'As if I'd ever become a pirate!' Nami thought as the 3 walked out of the building.

"How the hell'd I get into this one?" Kaizoku said, trying to loosen up the ropes. Nami led the 2 of them to a large building. On the roof there were tons of pirates and a large tent. Kaizoku also noticed a small cage sitting near the edge of the roof. 'Wait…' She thought. 'Nami…? Could that be…?! Karuku?!"

**Thank you, thank you. Ya know, I love this story!! Now that I've found out where to read the manga, thanks to FictionReader98, I've been able to write this more and I'm lovin' it!!**

**Remember to Review!!**


	7. BUNDAN: Shichi

**Hi!! It's been a little while!!**

**IMPORTANT****: I'm having a contest!! I need you guys to send me ideas for theme songs!! **

**For:**

**Kaizoku**

**Kaiin**

**Karuku**

**And more will be added later!!**

**For 1****st****-3****rd**** place I will be drawing a pic of one of my OCs, one of the One Piece OCs (to the best of my ability), or one of YOUR OCs!!**

_Last Time:_

_"How the hell'd I get into this one?" Kaizoku said, trying to loosen up the ropes. Nami led the 2 of them to a large building. On the roof there were tons of pirates and a large tent. Kaizoku also noticed a small cage sitting near the edge of the roof. 'Wait…' She thought. 'Nami…? Could that be…?! Karuku?!"_

Chapter 7

"WHAT?!" Buggy screamed from his base on top of a building. "YOU LOST TRACK OF THE MAP THEIF?!" The girl in the cage laughed. "YOU 3 STRONG MEN CHASE AFTER ONE THIEF AND END UP LIKE THIS?!" Standing in front of Buggy were the 3 men that had attacked Nami.

"W-we're really sorry Captain!!" The men cried. "But there was this really strong guy!! He…!! He was her boss and he wore a straw-hat!!"

"DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!" Buggy screamed. The men screamed. The girl in the cage was still laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Haha!!" The girl laughed. "I just find it funny that you're that stupid!!" She paused. "…Ohh… wait… I'm dead…" Buggy roared.

"Oh don't worry!!" He spat, "I've got a special death planned for you!!"

"Captain Buggy!" A pirate shouted.

"WHAT?!" Buggy screamed back.

"The thief we just saw…" The pirate began, pointing to the other side of the roof, "She returned herself!"

Buggy laughed evilly. "Ok!!" He shouted. "Bring her in!!" He paused. "Wait, wha? Came here herself? Watcha talking about?"

"Er… I don't know why…" The pirate began, "But she's here."

"O-ok bring her in then!" Buggy commanded. Nami walked up to Buggy with Luffy and Kaizoku tied up.

"Aah!" The 3 pirates that attacked Nami shouted. "This guy! It's the guy, captain!! That's her boss who fell from the sky!!" In one swift movement, Nami pushed Kaizoku and Luffy onto the ground.

"Oof!" Luffy exclaimed. Kaizoku only groaned.

'How'd I get into this mess again?' She thought. Nami pulled out a piece of paper.

"I captured the thief, Buggy the Clown, Leader of this pirate fleet!" She exclaimed. "I will return your map too!"

"You tricked me!!" Luffy shouted. Nami stuck out her tongue. Kaizoku sweatdropped.

"You just got that?" She said to no one. Buggy laughed.

"I see, you're obediently returning the map to me." He said. "But why are you doing this?"

"You see," Nami began. "I came into an argument with my boss and his partner! I'm tired of it. Please let me join the Buggy Pirate crew!!"

"Huh?" Buggy exclaimed. "You're so tired of it now, eh? Haha! You're a pretty amusing girl!! Ok, I'll let you join as part of my crew!!" Nami smiled.

'Success!' She thought, 'Now I'll just steal Buggy's loot and map, then I'll get outta this village!'

* * *

"That mean girl!" Luffy hissed. "See if I put her in my crew!" He and Kaizoku had been tied up, back to back, in a cage. Kaizoku sighed.

"Luffy, you're funny…" She said. Kaizoku noticed a cage right next to hers and Luffy's. There was a girl sitting in the cage as well. She had brown hair and wore a red T-shirt. Kaizoku stared for a minute. She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

3 times.

And then,

"Ah! Karuku!!" Kaizoku exclaimed. The girl looked over and smiled.

"Yo! Kaizoku!" She shouted. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Same!" Kaizoku exclaimed. "Damn, how the hell'd you end up here?"

"Pff," Karuku moaned. "Beats the heck outta me. One minute, I'm at Kaiin's, the next, I'm falling off of a circus tent in front of Whacko over there!" Kaizoku laughed.

"Oi, Kaizoku-chan, who's that?" Luffy asked. Kaizoku turned her head towards Luffy.

"This is my friend Karuku." She said. Kaizoku turned back to Karuku.

"Speakin' of Kaiin…" Karuku began, "Where is she?"

* * *

"We're here Master Zoro!" One of the pirates who had been rowing Zoro's boat exclaimed once they'd docked.

Zoro hopped off of the boat and looked around. "What's this…? The village's empty?" He said.

"Yes." Another one of the pirates stated. "The truth is… our Buggy pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village…"

"What do we do?" The first pirate whispered to the 3rd. "What can we say to Captain Buggy? We've got nothing now!"

"We'll just have to tell him the truth!" The 3rd pirate said. "We've no other choice, since that bitch will be out somewhere on the sea by now!"

"I better meet that 'Buggy' guy then." Zoro said, grabbing one of his swords. "Cause I might be able to hear some information about Luffy and Kaizoku…"

Suddenly, a small cough came from the boat. Zoro turned around and, in the blink of an eye, the three pirates with him took off. Slapping his forehead, Zoro walked over to the boat and peered down; Kaiin was lying on her back, hiccupping and coughing. She looked up at Zoro and smiled weakly, eyes half closed.

"I(hic)'ll catch up later…" She forced out. "You go on a(hic)head…" Zoro sighed.

"Right," He turned to leave. "Later." Kaiin merely stuck her arm in the air and gave him the thumbs-up.

* * *

"The stolen map of the Grand Line has been recovered!!" A pirate shouted from the top of a building.

"And we've recruited a new crew member!!" Buggy's voice rang. "Our navigation os perfect!!" He laughed. "Now drink to your hearts' content!! Then at the battlefield let us fight well!!"

"YAAHHOOOO!!" The pirates cheered, beer, grog, and alcohol of all kinds flying everywhere. Buggy laughed harder.

"NAMI!!" He exclaimed. "Are you drinking, you little rascal?!?" Sure enough, Nami was seated at a table with at least 4 drunks, with empty mugs in front of her.

"Yes Captain!!" Nami shouted. "I'm drinking Captain Buggy!" A pirate next to Nami shoved a glass into her hands.

"Le's have a drinkin' contest!" He exclaimed.

"OK!" Nami shouted. "Bottoms up!" Nami and the pirate quickly chugged down their drinks; the pirate collapsed flat on the floor. "Victory!" Nami wiped her chin. 'My drinking capacity is endless!' She thought. 'If they just continue drinking like this, stealing their treasure will be easier than I thought! Huh, pirates are so simpleminded they're easy to be fooled!'

"ARN!!" Luffy chomped down on the bars of his and Kaizoku's cage. He gnawed on the bars like a dog, but with no luck.

"Oi, Luffy!" Kaizoku whispered. "Cool it! You're jerkin' me around!" Luffy whined.

"But I'm huuuuungry!!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, Nami walked over and crouched down.

"How's it goin' boss?" She asked. Luffy growled.

"Just shut up and let us outta here!!" He exclaimed. "I'm hungry!! At least gimme somethin' to eat!!" Nami sighed. She walked into Buggy's tent and came out with 2 large pieces of meat and some other kind of food.

"Here." She said, tossing the 2 pieces of meat at Luffy and Kaizoku. The other thing of food she tossed to Karuku.

"Gee, thanks." Karuku said, taking a bite of the peculiar looking food. Almost as soon as she'd taken a bite, she spit it out, gagging and coughing. "GAH!!" She screamed. "What the HELL was that?! God, check the expiration date next time!!" Nami laughed.

"Whoops." She said, smiling. Luffy finished his meat in one bite.

"You're a nice person." He said. "I guess I'll let you join my crew."

"I DON'T WANT TO, YOU IDIOT!!" She screamed. "Don't you see what kind of situation you guys're in? You're most likely to be sold to someplace by these pirates." She laughed. "But don't worry though, 'cause if my plans work smoothly, I'll open the cages' doors and help you all run away. Since I have nothing against you…"

"Bull…" Kaizoku whispered.

"Then let us out now." Luffy said. Suddenly, Buggy came up behind Nami.

"Bwahahaha!!" He laughed, beer in hand. "You've got yourself a good little follower there!! Thief boss!!" Luffy smirked.

"What're you talking about?" He asked. "She's not my follower." Buggy laughed.

"Yes, yes." He said. "You probably feel like saying something like that. Especially since you've just been betrayed."

From the other cage, Buggy heard a small muffled laugh. His eye twitched.

"I'll get to you soon enough!!" He screamed. Then, he turned his attention back to Luffy. "Even though I got my map back, it's still a terrible crime to steal from ME!!" He laughed. "You're fate has been chosen for you!!"

"Oh! You lettin' me go?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm letting you go—" Buggy cut himself off. "YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID?!"

"Yes…" Karuku whispered. Buggy walked over to Karuku's cage and kicked it violently.

"JUST YOU WAIT!!" Buggy screamed. "BOYS!! PREPARE THE 'SPECIAL BUGGY BOMB'!!" The other pirates cheered.

"The… what?" Luffy exclaimed. Two pirates lugged in a huge canon and 3 black bombs.

"The canon is ready, sir!" One pirate shouted. Kaizoku's eyes widened.

"Aw come on!" She shouted. "Karuku! Can you believe—"

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, half turning. Karuku was gone! "What the…? How'd that happen?!"

"Beats the crap outta me!" Kaizoku exclaimed. "But right now, I'd be more worried about that!" Buggy's canon was pointed directly at Kaizoku and Luffy.

"Uhh sir?" A pirate said. "The girl in the red shirt is gone!" Buggy stopped laughing.

"What?!" He screamed. The cage was empty, but the door hadn't been opened or broken.

Kaizoku noticed too. "What the hell?!" She screamed. "What happened to Karuku?!"

Suddenly, while Kaizoku was freaking out, Luffy tapped her shoulder with his head.

"What?!" Kaizoku exclaimed. Luffy had a blank look on his face. "L…luffy?"

Kaizoku tried to look at what Luffy was looking at; he was staring at a building in front of them. Then, Kaizoku spotted what Luffy was staring at and her eyes grew wide…

"OH MY GOD!!"

**sorry this update took too long!!**

**But here's the thing: I've been wondering what kind of video maker I should get for my YouTube account. So if you have any kind of video maker, let me know which one you like best please!!**

**And remember to review!!**


	8. Please Read! Explanation!

**Hey guys! :D I'm not dead! I swear!**

**Lol it's been a while, huh? Well, the thing is, I've been writing my own original story and I've been involved in a play at school for like a month and a half, so that's why I haven't updated any stories in like… a year DX but they **_**WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!**_** I promise! So… until I write up the next chapter (cuz I'm pretty much a little stuck in all my stories, thanks to this original one I'm writing .) please bear with me! ^^;**

**Again, really sorry about the long "hiatus", but my stories will NOT be abandoned! :D**


End file.
